Automobiles continue to become more capable and easier to use, both as a mode of transportation and as a communication center when traveling. For example, many vehicles now come equipped with an on-board telematics unit for supplying connectivity between the vehicle (and the vehicle user in some cases), and other entities such as other users, call centers, databases, entertainment venues, and so on. Not only does this connectivity create a better user experience when traveling, but it also allows for better service related to the vehicle.
For example, as will be discussed hereinafter, data related to vehicle systems may be accessible by the telematics unit. This data may be used for on-board or off-board diagnostic purposes and/or to provide information to a user or service center. However, the periods during which the vehicle is powered on tend to occur during peak wireless usage hours, and so data receipt and transmission may be expensive at those times. On the other hand, when the vehicle is not powered on, the wireless rates may be improved, but telematics unit is also not generally active at those times. A system is needed to enhance the data connectivity of mobile devices in this and other respects.
The foregoing discussion is provided for the user's convenience and general information and no portion of this section should be presumed to be a discussion of prior art unless the term “prior art” is used in relation thereto.